


Evening With the Spiers

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Bram joins the Spiers in watching The Bachelor





	Evening With the Spiers

Bram couldn’t believe that this was really, actually, honest-to-god happening. He never would’ve dreamt of this a month ago. Then again, he wasn’t Simon Spier’s boyfriend a month ago. Boyfriend. He can hardly wrap his head around that. It’s truly something written into a Disney movie, though it would be about a boy and girl, not two boys. Not that he’s bitter or anything. 

He can hardly comprehend that he gets to touch Simon Spier. Not in a sexual way, necessarily, (though he’s not complaining about the making out), but the small ways. He loved being able to hold Simon’s hand when they were alone or hanging out with their friends (which Bram was invited to now and has grown considerably closer with Nick and Leah and Abby). He loved sitting on the couch next to Simon during English and resting his hand on Simon’s thigh, discreet enough for only their friends to take note of. 

He can hardly comprehend that he gets to talk to Simon Spier rather than freeze up whenever Simon looks in his general direction. Well, freezing up is still his first response but then he remembers that that is allowed and then looks back and smiles and Simon smiles back. Bram would do anything to see that smile. 

Now, Bram is sitting on the Spier’s couch in the living room cuddled up with Simon as they watch a rerun of last week’s episode of The Bachelor, catching him up on the season so far and who they like and don’t like. 

“So now do you understand when I tell you my family is a whole nother brand of crazy?” Simon whispers in Bram’s ear as his parents and sister groan when someone they all hate comes on the screen. 

“Simon, don’t talk to Bram,” Mrs. Spier said, eyes still trained on the television

“I’m not allowed to talk to my boyfriend?” Simon asked, smiling. 

“Not during The Bachelor,” Mr. Spier said, reaching forward for the bag of chips

Bram shushed his boyfriend, laughing when Simon huffed in annoyance but snuggled deeper into Bram’s chest. During the ten minutes they had left until the new episode aired Nora shoved the empty popcorn bowl into Simon’s back and forced him to get a refill. 

“Why can’t you do it?” Simon said, groaning but getting out of Bram’s arms. 

“Because I made it earlier.”

“Yeah okay.” Simon grabbed the bowl in one hand and Bram’s arm in the other, dragging him into the kitchen where he put popcorn in the microwave as Bram surveyed the kitchen. 

Simon sat on the counter, kicking his legs against the cabinets like a little kid. 

“Hey,” Bram said, positioning himself in between the blond’s legs. 

“Hi,” Simon said, looping his arms on top of his boyfriend’s shoulders and kissing him softly. 

Bram rested his hands on Simon’s waist, rubbing an exposed part of his stomach in circles. The kiss got heated and Bram removed his lips from Simon’s, kissing up and down the shorter boy’s neck, teasing around a sweet spot by his collarbone. Simon let out a small noise and Bram smiled to himself. Add this to the list of things I would never believe I get to do with Simon Spier. Right as Simon let out a little sputter the microwave beeped. 

Simon made a noise of annoyance and tried to kiss Bram again but he was moving out of Simon’s grasp to get the popcorn out of the microwave. 

“Bram…” Simon whined, trying to reach Bram with his feet (clad in Hufflepuff socks, naturally). 

The dark-skinned boy smiled to himself as he opened the popcorn bag and poured it into the bowl. “Simon, babe, we should go back out. Your parents would find it weird if we were done with making the popcorn and we’re not out there.”

“One more kiss.”

One kiss stayed one kiss but a long one, to Simon’s delight (and Bram’s, but Simon felt victory). 

“I knew you guys were kissing in here,” Nora said, walking in and picking up the abandoned popcorn bowl on the counter and eating a piece. 

“Okay, I guess we should go back out now,” Simon said begrudgingly, pecking Bram once more on the lips before hopping down from the counter. 

“Bram fix Simon’s hair,” Nora said, walking out with the food. 

Bram looked at Simon’s hair and laughed, realizing just then how messy it got. 

“Jesus freaking christ,” Simon muttered as Bram laughed to himself again as he fixed his boyfriend’s hair. “I didn’t realize how much shorter I am until I got down.”

“It was weird to have to lean up to kiss you. Let’s go.” 

The boyfriends (boyf riends) settled back into their cuddly position (which Nora secretly took a picture of and sent to Abby and Leah who asked her to take pictures of them being cute) . 

“Bram, do you have any questions about the show, before we start?” Mrs. Spier asked right before the new episode started. 

“I think I’m good. Or I’ll ask during the commercials.” 

“We’ve taught you well,” Mr. Spier said, “maybe that will rub off on Simon.”

“Dad, seriously. I am going to talk to my boyfriend if I want to.”

“But not during The Bach-”

Mrs. Spier interrupted by yelling, “JACK SHUT UP IT’S STARTING.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that I have never made out with anyone so my description is very cringy but oh well


End file.
